Anguish
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: Dedicated to Shining Zephyr! Snake is brutally tortured by Wesker, only being kept alive by the belief Jill will come and save him. Slight Snake/Jill.


**AN: Welcome to Anguish, another MGS/RE crossover story. This fic is dedicated to a very special person out there, and that person is Shining Zephyr!****This fic stars two characters we both adore very much, Albert Wesker and Old Snake! I hope you enjoy this fic my friend!**

* * *

_She has failed._

Jill Valentine got on her knees and pounded her fist into the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. The cause of her sorrow was the fact that her beloved David, was snatched right from under her nose by one of Satan's servants.

Earlier today, Jill and Snake, along with Chris Redfield and Rat Patrol 01, had set up camp in a forest rumored to have creations of TriCell lurking in it. They had all split up into the woods to search for the source of where these abominations were coming from. Jill had opted to stay at camp in order to defend it from any intruders. Snake was completely against the idea stating she couldn't defend it alone, but she had assured him she'd be fine.

_But he never said he'd be fine._

Chris and Rat Patrol came back to camp a little before sunset, but Dave had not. Jill was immediately worried so she set out with Rat Patrol captain Meryl Silverburgh and Akiba to find the old soldier. They had searched the woods for him and turned up empty handed until they reached a clearing in the forest. In the clearing they found a note addressed to her. Upon reading the note her worst fears had become reality, Albert Wesker was here and he had kidnapped David.

Nightfall soon fell upon the female BSAA agent as she cried out her sorrow over the loss of her lover to her mortal enemy. Meryl and Akiba stood to the side confused at what was going on. Jill was fine until she had read the note with her name on it. Now she was a crying bundle in the center of the forest clearing.

Meryl turned to her subordinate, "Akiba, return to camp and tell the others to report to this location on the double!" she ordered. The masked soldier saluted his captain, before sprinting off back to camp. The female soldier then walked over to the sobbing Jill, "Are you all right Jill?"

The blonde just let out sad groan in reply, not looking at Meryl. Meryl looked down and noticed the note that made Jill sad, lying on the floor beside her, she reached down and picked up the note. The note read;

_Dear Jill,_

_I have the worthless excuse of life you call Snake in my possession. He's still breathing as of now, but let me assure you, that can quickly change._

_If you wish to see him again, come and find me. I am currently residing in a facility located northeast of this clearing. Until then, I'm going to teach your lover the true meaning of __fear._

_I'm going to relish in every moment of his suffering._

_Wesker_

Meryl gritted her teeth in anger upon reading the contents of the note, "Bastard!" she cursed aloud. Wesker was using Snake as bait in order to lure Jill into a trap for sure. Meryl put a comforting hand on Jill's shoulder, "Come on Jill, get up. We'll get Snake back so you have nothing to worry about". If only it was as simple as that though, Wesker would probably rip Snake limb from limb if they didn't find him in time.

Jill looked up at Meryl with bloodshot eyes, "I'm not worried about not getting him back, I'm worried that Wesker will kill him if I don't obey his demand of me coming to him. I know it's a trap, but if I don't go, he's going to break David, mind, body and soul".

"Not if we get there fast enough," Meryl said trying to encourage the BSAA operative, "Snake's as tough as nails and he's got a will of steel, he'll hold out until we reach him. Besides he knows you're coming for him, so he'll force himself not to give in".

Jill slowly felt her confidence returning, thanks to Meryl's encouraging words. She was Dave's beacon of hope, the only one that could save him, so she wasn't going to let him down. She rose from the ground and stood next to Meryl, "Thanks Meryl, I needed that".

Meryl smiled, "Glad I could help," the sound of footsteps was heard in the background. The Rat Patrol captain turned around to see Akiba leading Ed, Jonathan, and Chris to the clearing, "Looks like the cavalry's arrived".

Jill didn't reply she was staring off in the direction the demon waited with her David in his possession.

"Don't worry Dave, I'm coming for you".

* * *

No word on Earth could describe how much pain Snake felt right now. He was currently chained to a cold, steel wall with various bruises and cuts covering his body, courtesy of his torturer, Albert Wesker. The old soldier was savoring the respite he was given. The only reason he wasn't being tortured in some way was because someone had called Wesker right in the middle of the session.

Snake lifted his head to the sound of a door creaking open. Standing in the doorway was Albert Wesker holding a cell phone to his ear, "I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you here," he spoke into the phone, "His condition? Let's just say I'm taking real good care of him". The voice on the other line muttered something to Wesker, "All right, until then comrade".

Wesker folded the phone and placed it in his pocket. He smiled madly at Snake as he strided over to him, "I do hope you were able to enjoy your moment of respite," Snake just glared at the superhuman with a hardened expression on his wrinkled face, "Do you want to know who I was talking to?"

"I don't really give a shit about who the little prick you were talking to is," he spat in reply.

His reply only earned him a laugh from Wesker, "If only he was here to hear you say that," Wesker reached behind Snake's head and pulled it back by his hair. He leaned forward and whispered into the old man's ear, "Your brother is on his way here".

Snake's eyes widened in fear, Liquid was coming here to support Wesker. The torturer was chuckling like a madman at the look of horror plastered on Snake's face, "Just think of it Snake, it's going to be one big get together especially when your little friends get here and when they do, me and your dear brother are going to kill them all as you sit helplessly on the sidelines watching us slaughter them," Wesker let go of Snake's hair and stepped away from him with his back turned, "I almost forgot, your beloved Jill is among them is she not? I'll be sure to kill her right in front of your eyes".

Snake snarled angrily at his torturer, he attempted to lunge at the superhuman but his chains held him back. Wesker turned back to Snake with a cold smirk on his lips. He kneed Snake in the stomach causing him to spit out blood, he then backhanded him multiple times across the face, making his nose and mouth bleed. Snake felt tears form at the brims of his eyes, but he forced them back, refusing to show weakness in front of Wesker.

"You know what? I think Liquid might be wrong about you, Snake," Wesker spoke as he circled Snake, "He said you were weak, pathetic, unworthy to breathe the same air as normal human beings, but I see you in a whole different perspective".

Wesker pulled a syringe out of his pocket, "You see this?" he asked holding the syringe in front of Snake's face, "This is the serum that gave me my powers and I'm willing to share it with you. All I have to do is inject it into you, and then kill you, but don't worry you won't actually die. The virus from this syringe will reanimate your body after a short period of time, granting you the same powers that I have. You'll only get this power if you join me and help me achieve my goals, no need to worry about Liquid, I'll kill him while you're in the false death state, removing him as an obstacle in our path. So, what do you say? Would you like to taste the power I have and become a god?"

Snake gritted his teeth in irritation; this man was foolish enough to think he would actually join him after he tortured him, collaborated with Liquid, and threatened the life of his Jill. The old soldier spat in Wesker's face, "Fuck you!"

The superhuman growled in anger, "You worthless piece of shit!" Wesker punched Snake right in the face. He then began to deck him relentlessly until the bruises he had created began to swell and bleed, "I offer you new life and you throw it right back in my face!" Wesker yelled at the bruised, bleeding, and crying soldier.

Snake held his head down, not wanting to stare Wesker straight in the eye, which only seemed to anger his torturer even more. Wesker grabbed Snake by the collar of his sneaking suit and slammed him against the steel wall, "You're doing this for _her_ aren't you?" he growled venomously, "You're risking your life purposely with these defiant acts, while living off the false hope she's coming to save you. Well if that's the case, I'm going to keep you alive until she does come and once she does, I'll kill her and then I'll kill you".

Wesker ripped the chain bonds holding Snake to the wall off, causing the soldier to fall to the ground. He ripped one of the chains off the wall and began to whip Snake with it. The old soldier cried out in pain as the metal whip struck him repeatedly. Once Wesker was satisfied with making Snake suffer he stopped the whipping. The sound of helicopter rotors was heard in the background, Wesker walked over to the window and saw a helicopter with the words Outer Heaven inscribed on it, land on the helipad outside the facility.

The superhuman turned back to his captive, "All the players are slowly assembling, Snake. Liquid has just arrived and it's only a matter of time until Jill and the others arrive. Once everyone has arrived the fun will begin".

Snake didn't respond, he just lay there curled up in a ball, quietly sobbing to himself. It was all going to come to an end in one decisive action; Liquid and Wesker were going to kill Jill, Meryl, and all the others and then they'd kill him. He couldn't help but blame himself for getting captured by Wesker in the first place and because of it all of his friends were going to die.

"Jill…I'm sorry".

* * *

**AN: This story is a bit of hint of what's going to occur in the next chapter of Scars and Sins. Zephyr, my friend, I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
